It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2
It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2 is the second part of the season 6 finale and the 134th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Good Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Leo come back to their world, they find out it is too good: every little infraction gets punished in the most severe manner. While they are trying to find a way to stop Gideon, Piper, in the hospital, about to give birth to baby Chris, has a complication. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell & Parallel Phoebe *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews & Parallel Paige *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt & Parallel Leo *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Jim Abele as Dr. Roberts *Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *J. Lamont Pope as Mike *John Todd as Unidentified Elder *Kerry O'Malley as Nurse *Gildart Jackson as Gideon & Parallel Gideon Co-Stars *Samantha Miller as Cindy *Kristopher Logan as Male Vulture Demon *Dayna Devon as Female Vulture Demon Uncredited *Lorna Scott as Mrs. Noble Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Create Happiness'' Overly happy Piper cast this spell on her sisters, to make them overly happy as well. :Call now the powers, :blessed be, :to make my sisters happy! 'Powers' *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. He also tried to heal Chris, but wasn't able to due to Gideon's magic. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Elders, Paige, Chris, Gideon and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to be invisible. *'Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read Gideon's fear and to create an illusion of Piper's fear (that her sisters would be killed by the Elders in the Too Good World because they wanted to stop Gideon). He also created on of Leo's fear of Wyatt growing up evil. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Gideon and Barbas sensed Wyatt in the Underworld. *'Astral Projection' (invisible form): Used by Barbas to get to Piper and Leo. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by some Elders to kill Phoebe and Paige when they were trying to stop Gideon (in Piper's fear, Barbas made it appear in an Illusion). *'Suggestion: '''Used by Barbas to convince Piper to cast a spell to make her sisters very happy as well. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to fling Darryl out of the Manor and to close its front door. Gideon used it to fling Chris in the attic and Chris then attacked Gideon with this power. *'Calling:' Used by adult Wyatt to call for Excalibur (in Leo's fear, Barbas made it appear in an Illusion). *'Apportation:' Used by Gideon to summon an athame to stab Chris. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Parallel Leo. *'Pyrokinesis (through Projection):' Used by Wyatt to vanquish two Vulture Demons by setting them on fire. *'Energy Balls:' Thrown by Leo, destroying things in the attic, to act out his rage. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to act out his rage, to kill Gideon and to destroy Gideon's mirror. *'Super Strength:' Used by Leo to throw a table across the attic, and to throw Gideon against a wall. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Gideon to make his voice sound like Leo's. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Gideon to orb crystals around Wyatt (to create a crystal cage around Wyatt) and by Leo to orb Gideon's mirror to the Underworld. *'Glamouring:' Used by Leo to take Barbas' appearance. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for Scrying. Chris tried to scried for Gideon, but he didn't find him. *'Athame' - A double edged ceremonial knife. Gideon used it to stab Chris. Because of Gideon's Magic, Leo couldn't heal Chris. *'Crystals' - Used by Gideon make a Crystal Cage around Wyatt. *'Excalibur -'the legendary sword believed to hold ultimate power which can only be wielded fully by its true master (''shown in fear projection). Beings Magical Beings *'Gideon - '''headmaster of Magic School. He wanted to kill Wyatt, because Wyatt would grow up to be too powerfull. His attempts to kill Wyatt were what really turned Wyatt evil. *'Barbas' - the Demon of Fear. He worked together with Gideon to shift the balance back to normal. He also helped Gideon with his plans with Wyatt. *'Vulture Demons' - a pair of demons who feed on corpses of other dead demons. Wyatt orbed in their lair and vanquished them, using pyrokinesis. Mortals *'Inspector Sheridan' - Darryl's colleague. They came to the Manor with a SWAT-team to arrest Chris. After Paige refused to say where Chris was, Sheridan hit her. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Its a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World WB Trailer * The script for this episode can be found, here. *The episode title is referring to the title of the film "''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World." * Another title used by The WB for this episode was Nice Girls, Naughty Girls in Australia. * Adult Chris dies in this episode, but Piper gives birth to baby Chris in the final scene. We also find out that Chris was named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt. * This is the first and only time that the doors to the Halliwell Manor are not closed at episode-end for a season finale. Instead, the doors to the recovery room in the hospital are closed. Chris, however, does magically close the Manor doors earlier in the episode when he throws Darryl out. * The hospital elevator is the same one used in Cole's apartment building, as well as the one used in Miles' building, whom Phoebe also dated. * Together with "Witch Way Now?", this season finale is the only one that doesn't feature or mentions Prue. * This is the second (and last) season to have twenty-three episodes instead of twenty-two, the first season being season five. * When Barbas flames into the underworld and notices his arm is on fire, the particular scene had to be done by actually setting on fire Billy Drago's arm. * This is the first and only time a Power of Four spell has been used. * Is the second and last episode of the series to hold a UK ratings certificate of "15" for violence, the strongest rating the series received. * Leo cries over Adult Chris; this is the third time Leo cries. The fist being in All Hell Breaks Loose when Piper dies in the alternate reality, the second time being in Saving Private Leo when his charge was murdered in front of him. Photo Gallery Screen Caps 6x23 1.jpg 6x23 2.jpg 6x23 3.jpg 6x23 4.jpg 6x23 5.jpg 6x23 6.jpg 6x23 7.jpg 6x23 8.jpg 6x23 9.jpg 6x23 10.jpg 6x23 11.jpg 6x23 12.jpg 6x23 13.jpg 6x23 14.jpg 6x23 15.jpg 6x23 16.jpg 6x23 17.jpg 6x23 18.jpg 6x23 19.jpg 6x23 20.jpg 6x23 21.jpg 6x23 22.jpg 6x23 23.jpg 6x23 24.jpg 6x23 25.jpg 6x23 26.jpg International titles * French: Pour l'amour d'un fils - 2ème partie (For the love of a son - 2nd Part) * French (France & BeNeLux): Pour l'amour d'un fils - partie 2 (For the love of a son - Part 2) * Czech: Špatný, špatný svět - 2. část'' (Bad, Bad World - Part 2)'' * Slovak: 'Je to zlý svet - 2. časť ''(It's Bad World - Part 2) * '''German: Gute und Böse Welt Teil 2 (Good and Bad World Part 2) * Spanish: Es un mundo malo, malo, malo - 2a parte (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World - 2nd Part) * Spanish (Canaria): Es un mundo malo, malo 2ª parte (That's One Bad, Bad World 2nd Part) * Spanish (Latin America): Es un Mundo Muy Malo - 2a parte (It's a Very Bad World - 2nd Part) * Italian: Per il bene o per il male? (Parte 2) (For good or for evil? (Part 2)) * Russian: Ved'mi v zazerkal'e (Witches in Wonderland) * Hebrew: "ze olam ra, ra me'od"- rishon{word for 1 to= 2} (it's very bad, bad world- part 2) '' ''' Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes